Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział XI
Mela zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i rozmyślała nad sobą. Leżała z otwartymi oczami i wsłuchiwała się w ciszę nocy i w te głosy, jakie się w niej odzywać zaczynały, głosy stanowczego protestu przeciw zamiarom ojca, bo wczoraj rano przedstawił jej dosyć stanowczo propozycję małżeńską, zwykłą handlową. ofertę od wielkiej sosnowickiej firmy Wolfisz et Landau, która miała syna i pragnęła go ożenić z córką firmy Grunspan et Landsberger. Afera dla stron obu przedstawiała się korzystnie. Młody Leopold Landau zgadzał się, jemu było wszystko jedno, z kim się ożeni, byle żona miała posag w gotówce i w pożądanej wysokości, pieniądze były mu potrzebne do założenia interesu na własną rękę, a że Mela miała taki posag i że mu się do tego bardzo podobała z fotografii, jaką mu w tajemnicy dostarczyli swatowie, to gotów był się ożenić. Czy go kochała, czy była mądra, czy głupia, zdrowa lub chora, dobra lub złośnica - to mu było ganz fiksatuar! - jak powiedział pośrednikom. Wczoraj przyjechał do Łodzi, żeby się przyjrzeć tej swojej przyszłej. Papa podobał mu się bardzo, Mela go olśniła, a fabryka zrobiła na nim wrażenie świetnego interesu, ale z tym ostatnim się nie wygadywał przed starym, ale przeciwnie, oglądając, robił bardzo obojętną twarz i dosyć pogardliwie przyglądał się gotowym już chustkom. - Łódzkie! - szeptał przymrużając oczy. - Nie bądź pan głupi, to kurantny interes! - powiedział porywczo Grunspan. Leopold się nie obrażał o zbytnią szczerość, w interesie nie ma gniewu, klepał papę po łopatce i w największej zgodzie powrócili na obiad. Mela przemęczyła się przy stole i z nienawiścią w sercu słuchała sosnowickich komplementów Landaua i zaraz, jak tylko mogła, uciekła do Róży. - Pół dnia zyskałam, a co jutro, co później? - myślała teraz, leżąc w ciemności i patrząc na storę, przez którą księżyc siał na pokój zielonawe światło, jakie drżącym pyłem lśniło na jasnym dywanie i na ciemnym, majolikowym piecu. - Nie zmuszą mnie przecież, nie - dodawała mocniej i ze wstrętem myślała o Leopoldzie, o jego wiewiórczej twarzy; przejmował ją wprost fizycznym obrzydzeniem jego głos chrapliwy i wywinięte, zaślinione murzyńskie usta. Przymykała oczy ukrywając głowę w poduszkach, aby się pozbyć tego przypomnienia. Wzdrygała się nerwowo, jakby pod obrzydliwym dotknięciem jego rąk zimnych i spoconych, które czuła jeszcze; wytarła odruchowo ręce o kołdrę i przyglądała im się długo pod ten księżycowy brzask jakby z obawą, czy te dotknięcia nie pozostawiły plugawego śladu. Czuła, że kocha Wysockiego całą mocą duszy, że w nim kocha cały ten świat, w jakim się wychowywała w Warszawie, świat tak zupełnie odmienny od otaczającego. Wiedziała, że nie pójdzie za Leopolda, że potrafi się oprzeć wszelkim naleganiom ojca i rodziny, i na tym postanowieniu wyczerpywała się cała jej energia, a później już myślała tylko o Wysockim, nic pytała się nawet, czy on ją kocha, za bardzo go sama kochała, żeby to spostrzec lub przekonać się o jego obojętności. Nie powiedziała mu dzisiaj o swoich cierpieniach, bo był taki zdenerwowany i smutny, a zresztą czuła się dziwnie onieśmieloną wobec niego, jak dziecko, które obawia się skarżyć przed starszymi. Dotknęło ją boleśnie, że nie chciał z nią jechać, ale ten jego mocny uścisk i pocałowanie ręki przejmowały ją rozkosznym dreszczem. Leżała długie godziny nieruchomo i rozpamiętywała cały okres ich znajomości i wieczór dzisiejszy; wyprężała się i wciskała silniej głowę w poduszkę, bo przypomnienie dotknięcia jego rąk. to pogłaskanie po włosach przejmowały ją denerwującym, słodkim dreszczem. A później, gdy już szary świt rozbielał coraz silniej wnętrze pokoju, wydobywając na jawę dnia kontury mebli i sprzętów, myślała o znajomych doktorach, o ich powodzeniu. Miała dwie koleżanki, które wyszły za doktorów i prowadziły dom otwarty wcale nie na niższą stopę niż niektóre z żon fabrykantów. To ją uspokoiło zupełnie i przepełniona myślami, jak by to ona prowadziła taki dom, w którym zbierałaby się cała inteligencja łódzka - zasnęła. Obudziła się dość późno i z wielkim bólem głowy. Rodzina cała była zebrana przy drugim śniadaniu, gdy weszła do jadalnego. Nakarmiła najpierw babkę i nie zwracając uwagi na podniesiony głos Zygmunta, który coś wykrzykiwał, siadła do stołu. Grunspan, jak zwykle, chodził po pokoju ze spodkiem pełnym herbaty, który podnosił do ust obu rękami; był wystrojony w aksamitny wiśniowy szlafrok, haftowany złotem na kołnierzu i rękawach, wyszywana również aksamitna czapeczka tkwiła mu na czubku głowy, twarz miał bardzo rozjaśnioną, herbatę chlipał głośno i w przerwach prędko odpowiadał Zygmuntowi, który się śpieszył z jedzeniem, bo odjeżdżał do Warszawy. Stara ciotka, prowadząca gospodarstwo domowe, pakowała mu walizkę. - Zygmunt, ja ci kładę czystą bieliznę, ty potrzebujesz czystą bielizne? - Dobrze. Mówię ojcu - rzekł Zygmunt - że nie ma co czekać, niech Grosman zaraz wyjedzie, on jest chory naprawdę. Ojciec się z Reginą zajmie interesami. - Co jest Albertowi? - zapytała Mela, która od pożaru fabryki straciła doń dawną życzliwość. - Ma feler w sercu, on się bardzo zmartwił tym ogniem. - To był duży fajer, ja się sam bałem - wyciągnął spodek, aby Mela nalała mu herbaty, i dopiero zobaczył jej podkrążone oczy i szarą, jakby obrzękłą twarz. - Coś taka blada dzisiaj, możeś chora? Nasz doktor zaraz będzie w domu familijnym u jednego robotnika, to mógłby cię obejrzeć. - Zdrowa jestem, nie mogłam tylko wcale spać. - Kochana Mela, ja wiem, dlaczegoś nie mogła spać - wykrzyknął uradowany i pogładził ją po twarzy pieszczotliwie. - Potrzebowałaś trochę myśleć o nim, ja to rozumiem. - O kim? - zapytała ostro. - O swoim przyszłym. Ale, przysyła przeze mnie ukłony, będzie tutaj po południu. - Nie mam żadnego przyszłego, a jak przyjdzie, to możesz go sobie, Zygmunt, przyjąć. - Słyszy ojciec, co ta głupia mówi? - wykrzyknął ze złością. - Sza, Zygmunt, przed ślubem wszystkie panny tak mówią. - Jak się nazywa ten... pan? - zapytała pod wpływem jakiejś nowej myśli. - Ona nie pamięta, co to za nowy kawał? - Zygmunt, ja do ciebie się nie odzywam, to możesz dać mi zupełny spokój. - Ale ja do ciebie mówię, to mnie słuchać powinnaś! - wykrzyknął rozpinając szybko mundur; co robił zawsze w irytacji lub wzruszeniu. - Sza... sza... dzieci. Ja ci powiem, Mela, on się nazywa Leopold Landau, on jest z Częstochowy, to jak chcesz, żeby się nazywał? W Sosnowicach mają fabrykę. Wolfisz et Landau to solidna firma, samo nazwisko ma wagę! - Ale nie dla mnie! - odpowiedziała dobitnie. - Zygmuś? ja tobie kładę letni mundur, ty potrzebujesz letni mundur, co? - Niech ciotka włoży! - zawołał prędko i sam zaczął pomagać jej w pakowaniu, i wkrótce pożegnawszy się z ojcem już od drzwi zawołał: - Mela, przyjadę dopiero na twoje wesele. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyszedł. Grunspan bez ceremonii zaczął się przy pomocy Franciszka ubierać, bo chociaż miał swój pokój wspaniale urządzony, ale nie mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić, wolał zawsze pokój brudniejszy i chociażby tłok niźli samotność. Mela milczała, a ciotka, żółta, chuda, zgarbiona Żydówka w rudej peruce, rozdzielonej na środku głowy białym sznurkiem, z twarzą zapadłą i jakby zakurzoną, o ciężkich, bezwładnie opadających powiekach, spod których tliły się zaropiałe oczy, chodziła po pokoju ustawiając w kredensie szklanki i talerze od śniadania, które zaraz myła w wielkiej miednicy. - Niech to sobie Franciszek weźmie dla dzieci - mruczała zgarniając z talerzy na ceratę kawałki chleba i ogryzione kości. - Dla psów jedzenie takie, a nie dla moich dzieci! - odpowiedział hardo nie krępując się zupełnie. - Ty głupi cham jesteś, jeszcze można z tego ugotować zupę. - A niech pani da kucharce, to ugotuje. - Cicho, nie piskuj, Franek! Daj mi wody do umycia. I już prawie ubrany zaczął się myć, z wielką delikatnością oblewając swoje oblicze wodą, ale natomiast parskając bardzo donośnie. - Co ty masz, Melu, przeciwko Leopoldowi Landau? - Nic, bo go nie znam zupełnie, przecież widziałam go po raz pierwszy. - Po co więcej? Jak się interes zrobi, to będziecie mieli czas poznać się lepiej. - Powiem jeszcze raz ojcu stanowczo, że nie pójdę za niego! - Co ty patrzysz jak mucha w mliku! - krzyknął na Franciszka, który się zaraz wyniósł razem z ciotką. Wytarł się starannie, uczesał, przypiął wykładany kołnierzyk do dosyć brudnej koszuli, założył krawat, który mu ją przykrył w zupełności, powkładał do kieszeni zegarek i szczoteczkę z grzebieniem, wygłaskał przed lustrem brodę, schował pod kamizelkę długie białe sznurki, włożył kapelusz, nadział palto, wziął parasol pod pachę i wciągając ciepłe rękawiczki zapytał: - Dlaczego nie chcesz iść za niego? - Nie kocham go i jest mi wstrętnym, a po drugie... - Ha, ha! Kochana moja Mela ma małe rybki w głowie. - Być może, ale pomimo to nie pójdę za niego - zawołała z wielką stanowczością. - Mela! ja nic nie powiem, bo ja jestem bardzo liberalny ojciec. Ja mógłbym ci kazać, ja mógłbym wszystko załatwić bez ciebie, a ja tego nie robie, dlaczego? bo ja cię kocham, Melu, i daje ci czas do namysłu. Ty się namyślisz, ty jesteś mądrą dziewczyną i nie popsujesz takiego kurantnego interesu, ty będziesz, Mela, pierwszą osobą na całe Sosnowice. Ja ci krótko wytłomaczę. Ale Mela nie chciała słuchać, odsunęła gwałtownie krzesło i wyszła z pokoju. - Te kobiety to zawsze mają swoją fanaberię! - mruknął nie zrażony jej odmową ani wyjściem, dopił zimną herbatę i wyszedł na miasto. Przez kilka dni nie było zupełnie mowy o małżeństwie. Landau wyjechał, a Mela całe prawie dnie przesiadywała u Róży, aby jak najrzadziej widywać się z ojcem, który, spotkawszy ją wypadkowo, uśmiechał się pobłażliwie, głaskał po twarzy i pytał: - Mela, nie chcesz jeszcze Leopolda Landau? Zwykle nie odpowiadała, ale była zrozpaczona i zdenerwowana tym stanem. Nie wiedziała, co robić, na czym się to wszystko skończy. Zaczęło ją do tego trapić niepokojące pytanie, czy Wysocki ją kocha? Pytanie to tkwiło w jej mózgu jak igła i coraz bardziej kłuło ciemnymi, bolesnymi wątpliwościami. Były chwile, w których pomimo dosyć rozwiniętej dumy byłaby mu otwarcie wyznała swoją miłość, aby tylko usłyszeć to upragnione słowo: kocham! Ale Wysocki nie pokazywał się u Róży, spotkała go raz tylko na ulicy, prowadzącego pod ramię matkę, ukłonił się jej i musiał objaśniać matce, komu się kłania, bo Mela poczuła na sobie jej wzrok badawczy. Wybrała się z Różą do Endelmanów tylko dlatego, że miała nadzieję spotkać tam Wysockiego. Tylko nadzieję, bo nie wiedziała, czy tam bywa. Jechały przez miasto wolno, bo dzień był piękny, ulice nieco obeschły i roiły się tłumem spacerujących, wyświątecznionych robotników, bo wypadało w sobotę jakieś uroczyście obchodzone święto. Szaja jechał z nimi na przednim siedzeniu i bardzo troskliwie okrywał im nogi pledem. - Róża, ja mam ochotę się przejechać, zgadnij gdzie? a jak zgadniesz, to cię zabiorę. Spojrzała bezwiednie w błękitne niebo wiszące nad miastem i zawołała bez namysłu: - Do Włoch! - Zgadłaś, możemy za parę dni jechać. - Pojadę z tobą, ale pod warunkiem, że Mela z nami pojedzie. - Niech jedzie, będzie nam wesoło w drodze. - Dziękuję ci, Róża, ale sama wiesz, że nie mogę, ojciec się na to nie zgodzi. - Jak to się nie zgodzi? Jak ja chcę, to Grunspan się nie zgodzi! Jutro będę u niego w tym interesie i na drugą sobotę będziemy sobie już wąchali kwiat pomarańczowy. Róża już znała Włochy, była tam z bratem i z bratową, ale teraz chciała jechać, aby je pokazać przyjaciółce. Stary Mendelsohn znał je również, ale bardzo pobieżnie, bo miał manię, że gdy mrozy ścisnęły ziemię i śniegi zasypały cały kraj, budziła się w nim głucha, niezmożona tęsknota za słońcem i ciepłem i dotąd go nurtowała, aż kazał pakować walizy, brał któregoś z synów i jechał pośpiesznie, bez odpoczynku do Włoch, do Nizzy albo do Hiszpanii. Ale najdalej po dwóch tygodniach był już z powrotem. Nie mógł i nie umiał żyć bez tego miasta; brakowało mu tych godzin sześciu, jakie musiał przesiedzieć w kantorze codziennie, brakowało mu turkotu maszyn, szalonego ruchu, wytężonego życia fabryki, brakowało mu Łodzi, więc zaledwie stracił ją z oczów, powracał stęskniony. Przyciągała go, jak wielki magnes przyciąga opiłki żelazne. - Papo! ale ja zaraz nie wrócę z tobą? - Dobrze, ja także chce dłużej tam posiedzieć, mnie już Łódź męczy. Zajechali przed dwupiętrowy dom, dosyć szczęśliwie udający ciężki pałac w stylu florenckim, stojący w ogrodzie przy jednej z bocznych ulic i odgrodzony od niej żelazną kratą pokrytą bluszczem, z którego świeciły złocone ostrza sztachet i niebieskie majoliko-we wazony ustawione na słupach, różowiąc się krzewami azalii kwitnących, poustawianych tam specjalnie na dzisiejszą uroczystość u Endelmanów. Fabryki towarzystwa akcyjnego Kessler et Endelman zamykały ogród czerwoną olbrzymią ścianą, błyszczącą w słońcu niezliczonymi oknami. Stangret objechał klomb ułożony z oranżeryjnych kwiatów i krzewów i wjechał pod kolumnowy podjazd, którego słupy objęte bluszczem dźwigały na sobie terasę, obwiedzioną drewnianą balustradą, malowaną na marmur. Z długiego przedsionka, wyłożonego czerwonym dywanem, na środku którego stał wielki klomb kwitnących rododendronów, prowadziły na pierwsze piętro szerokie schody, wyłożone również czerwonym dywanem i ubrane podwójnym rzędem obsypanych kwiatami azalii, które jak smugi śniegu odcinały się od ścian obitych adamaszkiem ciemnoczerwonym. Elektryczność zalewała przedpokój i schody, skrząc się w ogromnych zwierciadłach przedpokoju. Kilku lokajów czarno ubranych, ze złotymi galonami na kołnierzach kurtek, rozdziewało wchodzących. - Ale tu bardzo ładnie! - szepnęła Mela idąc po Schodach z Różą. - Ładnie - odpowiedział pogardliwie Szaja i skubał niedbale kwiaty, i rzucał je na dywan, depcząc skrzypiącymi butami. Endelman wyszedł aż przed drzwi, witał ich z uniesieniem i ostentacyjnie wprowadził do salonu. - Pan prezes jest bardzo łaskaw, pan prezes, co? - kończył zapytaniem nadstawiając ucha, bo był głuchym nieco. - Chciałem cię zobaczyć, Endelman, no, jak się masz? Poklepał go przyjacielsko po łopatkach. - Bardzo dziękuję, ja się mam dobrze i moja żona też, co? Gwar, jaki wrzał w salonie, przycichł z ich wejściem, kilkadziesiąt osób powstało na przywitanie bawełnianego króla, który w długiej czarnej kapocie, w długich lakierowanych butach, odrzynał się mocno od frakowych kostiumów zebranych. Szedł przez salon z bardzo łaskawym uśmiechem, niektórym podawał rękę, niektórych klepał po ramionach, kobietom kiwał głową i przymrużonymi oczami wodził po salonie. Młody Kessler podsunął mu fotel; opadł na niego ciężko i zaraz otoczyła go ciżba ludzi. - Pan prezes zmęczony? Może kieliszek szampańskiego, wybornej marki, co? - Napiję się - wyrzekł uroczyście, przecierając kolorową chustką okulary i gdy je założył, zaczął dopiero odpowiadać na liczne zapytania. - Jakże zdrowie pana prezesa? - Wrócił pan prezes do dawnego apetytu? - Kiedy prezes wyjeżdża do wód? - Doskonale pan prezes wygląda! - Dlaczego miałbym źle wyglądać - odpowiedział z uśmiechem i z pewnym lekceważącym znużeniem słuchał dalej chóru głosów, a gonił oczami za Różą, którą otoczyło kilka młodych kobiet jasno ubranych. Zgiełk trochę za hałaśliwy zaczął się zrywać z buduarów sąsiadujących z salonem i z sali bufetowej, i z wielkiej grupy pań i panien siedzących w środku salonu. Panowały dwa języki: francuskim mówiły prawie wszystkie Żydówki młode i stare z nieliczną garścią polek; niemieckim posługiwali się Żydzi, Niemcy i Polacy. Gdzieniegdzie tylko i po cichu brzmiała polska mowa, którą się komunikowała grupa inżynierów, doktorów i innych specjalistów, dość wybitnych na to, aby być zaproszonymi do Endelmanów, i dość niewielką grających rolę wobec milionerów, aby zajmować naczelne miejsce w salonie. Endelman powrócił wkrótce, przed nim szedł lokaj i na srebrnej tacy niósł kieliszek, srebrną wanienkę i zamrożoną butelkę szampańskiego. Endelman podcinał druty kapsla i gdy korek wyskoczył, sam nalewał perlący napój i podawał. Mendelsohn pił wolno i smakował ze znawstwem. - Niezłe, dziękuję ci, Endelman. - Myślę, jedenaście rubli butelka. Kilkanaście krzeseł, taburetów i niskich fotelików utworzyło półkole, w środku którego siedział Szaja, jak król wśród dworzan i wasalów; surdut rozpiął, że poły opadły na ziemię i odsłoniły jedwabną atłasową kamizelkę, spod której zwieszały się dwa białe sznurki, nogę założył na nogę tak wysoko, że szpic jego buta był na wysokości głów siedzących, które za każdym jego słowem pochylały się pokornie, usta milkły w pół wyrazu, gdy on mówił, a wszyscy śledzili każdy błysk jego czarnych wielkich źrenic obwiedzionych zaczerwienionymi powiekami, każde poruszenie chudej, żółtej ręki o poobgryzanych paznokciach i pałkowatych palcach, gładził długą siwą brodę i krótko ostrzyżone siwe włosy, przez które różowiła się skóra głowy. Twarz miał koloru szafranu, bardzo chudą i niesłychanie ruchliwą, nos garbaty i tak wydłużony z powodu braku przednich zębów, że wisiał mu nad ustami. Mówił wolno, akcentując każdy wyraz i marszcząc białe czoło, zapadnięte na skroniach, bardzo wypukłe i bardzo pomarszczone w grube zastygnięto fałdy. Jego dwudziestu milionom składały hołd i czołobitność nędzne pojedyncze miliony i nikczemne setki tysięcy rubli; otaczali go zgodnym harmonijnym kołem Żydzi, Niemcy i Polacy; wobec jego potęgi, ciążącej na wszystkich i hipnotyzującej najtrzeźwiejszych, znikały rasowe antagonizmy, konkurencyjne nienawiści, osobiste nieprzyjaźnie - bo wobec tego szczupaka wszyscy czuli się kiełbiami i czekali z niepokojem, rychło zechce ich połknąć, jak określał Dawid Halpern stosunek małych fabrykantów do Szai, ale Szaja był dzisiaj w dobrym humorze, nie chciał rozmawiać o interesach, a zaczął żartować z niektórych. - Kipman, ty masz brzuch, jakbyś tam schował sztukę perkalu. - Dlaczego ja miałbym schować sztukę perkalu w brzuch, ja jestem chory, ja zaraz muszę jechać do Karlsbadu. I tak sobie rozmawiali dalej milionerzy łódzcy, a salon wrzał coraz silniejszym życiem, bo co chwila ktoś przybywał. Endelmanowa robiła honory domu z wielką wprawą i godnością, mąż jej pomagał energicznie, bo co chwila słychać było jego przenikliwe: "co?" Szum jedwabnych sukien, szept rozmów i zapachy perfum i kwiatów zapełniały z wolna ten olbrzymi salon, jeden z najwspanialszych w Łodzi. Towarzystwo dzieliło się wciąż na grupy, które niknęły prawie w ogromie salonu, w masie mebli porozstawianych i w kilku bocznych buduarach. Salon był narożnikowy z oknami na ogrody, poza którymi niby kije sterczały kominy fabryk. Żółte jedwabne story nie przepuszczały słońca do wnętrza, rozsiewały złotawy półmrok, w którym niewyraźnymi zarysami błyszczały ze ścian ramy obrazów, brązowe ozdoby mebli i lśniąca jedwabna materia, obciągająca ściany, pohaftowana w bladozielone gałązki i kwiatki, o bardzo delikatnym rysunku; bladozielone lamperie zarzucone złotymi haftami kwiatów trzymały niby w ramie ściany i stanowiły otoczkę dla sufitu, na którym był rozpięty rodzaj plafonu, prześliczne malowidło, przedstawiające scenę a la Watteau: łąka, strzępiaste drzewa, strumyk wijący się srebrną wstęgą przez murawy pełne kwiatów, wśród których pasły się baranki z niebieskimi wstążeczkami na białych runach karków, a gromada pasterzy i pasterek w perukach, w krótkich kostiumach tańczyła kadryla przy dźwiękach formingi, na której wygrywał ryży faun. W narożniku salonu wznosiła swoje brązowe kształty wdzięczna Diana z Fontainebleau, wśród róż białych i purpurowych, które delikatnymi pędami pięły się na marmurowy postument i plamiły barwami popielatozielonawy ton brązu. Na tym tle siedział Mendelsohn i gromada fabrykantów. Kilka garniturów w najczystszym stylu Ludwika XIV, białych ze złotem, z pokryciami malowanymi lub haftowanymi w bladozielone barwy, stało pod ścianami, pod szeregiem obrazów, przeważnie bardzo cennych, bo Endelmanowie mieli całą galerię zbierana nie tyle ze znawstwem ile z namiętnością; prócz tych mebli stało jeszcze dosyć w innych stylach, było pełno stolików inkrustowanych, obijanych materiami, chińskich fotelików ze złoconego bambusu z wybiciami z jaskrawych jedwabiów, żardinierek złoconych, pełnych kwiatów; na marmurowym stylowym kominku płonął wielki ogień i rzucał krwawo złoty brzask na kilka młodych panien, pomiędzy którymi siedziały Róża i Mela. Endelmanowa, wspaniała w swojej toalecie z ciemnowiśniowego aksamitu, ubranej podług panującej mody imitacjami drogich kamieni przy gorsie bardzo wydatnym, zbliżyła się do Róży. - Jeśli się nie bawicie, to wam przyślę Bernarda. - Może ma pani kogo zabawniejszego. - Znudził już panią? - Na co dzień dobry, ale przy dzisiejszej uroczystości wolałabym jaką zmianę. - Przyprowadzę wam Kesslera albo Borowieckiego. - Jest i pan Borowiecki? - zagadnęła ciekawie, bo widziała przed chwilą Likiertową. - Cała Łódź jest u nas! - powiedziała z zadowoleniem i na jej odwiniętych ustach, podobnych do wydeptanych mocno stopni, wykwitł uśmiech, z którym odeszła wspaniałym, majestatycznym krokiem, w aureoli ufryzowanych szpakowatych włosów, spiętych brylantowymi szpilkami; duża rozlana twarz o cienkim zgrabnym nosie i małych czarnych oczkach mocno podkreślonych jaśniała dumą. Rozmawiała ze wszystkimi, była wszędzie, ale co pewien czas spoglądała na wielkie sztalugi pokryte zasłoną i otoczone wieńcem laurowym, które stały pod jednym z okien, i na wszystkie zapytania, co się tam kryje, odpowiadała tajemniczo: - Niespodzianka! cud! Panie Endelman - wołała podniesionym głosem na męża, który spiesznie przybiegał na to wezwanie i z ręką przy uchu słuchał rozkazów żony i śpieszył je natychmiast wykonywać. W bufecie, urządzonym w jednym z bocznych pokojów, było kilkunastu wyfraczonych mężczyzn, pomiędzy którymi stał Borowiecki z Trawińskim i ze starym Mullerem, który więcej czerwony niż zwykłej gadał głośno i pogardliwie pluł na posadzkę, wymyślał na Żydów, bo go podrażnił przepych mieszkania Endelmanów i ich wielkopańskie maniery, Borowiecki kręcił wąsy i uśmiechał się tępo, a Trawińsid patrzył na żonę, która pierwszy raz dzisiaj występowała w Łodzi na tak wielkim zebraniu, siedziała wpośród gromady kobiet i gasiła wszystkie swoją arystokratyczną urodą i wykwintną prostotą stroju. Musiała się nudzić wśród tego banalnego szczebiotu kobiet, bo odpowiadała krótko i wodziła oczami po obrazach i dziełach sztuki rozrzuconych po salonie; wał jedwabiów, koronek, aksamitów, obrzucony rnasą drogich kamieni, błyszczący wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, ponad którymi wznosiły się jakby nasadzone główki kobiet, tworzył dla niej wspaniałą ramę, z której jej biała suknia, zapięta pod szyję i ściśnięta w stanie złotym paskiem, mocno występowała. - Kto to ta śliczna kobieta? - zapytał Grosglik. - Moja żona, panie. - A, to panu winszuję, to anioł, to cztery razy anioł nie kobieta! - wykrzyknął bankier i zmusił Trawińskiego, że musiał iść go przedstawić. - Panie Borowiecki, pan wielu pań nie zna? - pytał Bernard. - A dosyć, może pan mnie przedstawi? - To moja dzisiejsza funkcja. Wziął Borowieckiego pod ramię i weszli do salonu, gdzie już jakiś długowłosy mistrz próbował fortepianu, przed chwilą wtoczonego z jednego z buduarów. - Będzie i muzyka? - Spytaj pan, czego nie będzie, na to łatwiej odpowiem. Pan po raz pierwszy na przyjęciu bratowej? - Tak, jakoś nigdy przedtem nie mogłem się wybrać. - A, to pana żałuję. - Dlaczego, że wcześniej nie byłem? - Tak, bo miałbyś pan te nudy już za sobą - drwił lekko Bernard. - O, przeciwnie... - Uwaga, zaczynamy! Milion okrągły! - szepnął przedstawiając go Mullerównie. - O, my się znamy dobrze! - zawołała Mada z radością, wyciągając rękę. - Powiedzcie sobie, państwo, co przyjemnego, a ja wrócę za chwilę po pana. - Ja już usłyszałem przed chwilą - szepnął Borowiecki stając przed nią. - To się liczy - zawołała naiwnie. - I liczy, i dobrze pamięta. - Ach, jaki pan dobry! - wykrzyknęła i szybko urwała przysłaniając twarz wachlarzem. Obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, pod którym rozczerwieniła się cała. Wyglądała dzisiaj bardzo ładnie w różowej jedwabnej sukni, upiętej białymi konwaliami: żółte jak marchew włosy, spięte w grecki węzeł, odsłaniały biały kark, pokryty niby puszkiem złotawym cętkami piegów, które gdy się rumieniła, zabiegały krwią; złote obrączki rzęs otaczające jej błękitne porcelanowe oczy opadły na źrenice i nie śmiały się podnieść na niego. - Bawi się pani dobrze? - zapytał poważnie, aby ją wyprowadzić z zakłopotania. - Nie... tak... proszę, niech pan usiądzie przy mnie. - Mama jest tutaj? - A, nie; mama nie lubi takich zebrań, bo, widzi pan, mama się musi krępować, a głównie to mama nie chce z Żydówkami razem bywać - skończyła cicho, uśmiechając się za wachlarzem ze strusich piór. - A pani? - Mnie wszystko jedno, tylko że się ogromnie nudziłam z początku. - A teraz? - A teraz już nie. Jak tylko pana zobaczyłam, po-czułam się swobodniejszą. - Dziękuję pani. Uśmiechnął się. - Czy powiedziałam co niewłaściwego? To już nic nie będę mówić ani ust nie otworzę. - Przeciwko temu protestuję bardzo gorąco i energicznie. - A nie, nie będę mówić, bo co powiem, to albo głupstwo, albo śmieszność. - Ani jedno, ani drugie, słucham pani nie tylko uważnie, ale i z przyjemnością prawdziwą. - Chodźmy dokończyć pańszczyznę! - zawołał Bernard powracając. Borowiecki się skłonił i odeszli, przeprowadzani wzrokiem Mady, która nie śmiała go prosić, aby powrócił do niej. - Dwieście tysięcy w wysortowanych towarach albo w niepewnych wekslach - szeptał znowu Bernard przedstawiając go brzydkiej, czarnej prawie od piegów pannie, której głowa, twarz i chudy biust zasypane były pudrem i brylantami. - Czy ma zęby własne - nie ręczę, ale za brylanty odpowiadam, - Pan jesteś nieporównanym ciceronem. - Znana rzecz w Łodzi. Zaraz pana do ruin doprowadzę. Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy bares geld na stół - ale papa może się raz jeszcze spalić, to posag się skwadratuje! Niemłoda, blada panna, o anemicznym spojrzeniu, zielonawej twarzy i sukni, uśmiechnęła się jakimś bolesnawym uśmiechem, odsłaniając długie rzadkie zęby i sine dziąsła. Borowiecki się skłonił i spiesznie odszedł, bo niemiłe, wprost przykre wrażenie zrobiła na nim ta zgaszona twarz, podobna do zatrzymanego zegaru ze starej zakurzonej i obtłuczonej porcelany saskiej. - Sto tysięcy, kaprysów za dwieście, a rozumu za trzy grosze - szeptał przedstawiając go Feli, przyjaciółce Róży, która cała była w ruchu, bo włosy się jej trzęsły, oczy biegały, poruszała nogami, ramionami, ustami, brwiami i wybuchała co chwila wesołym dziecinnym śmiechem i była taka wdzięczna, uśmiechnięta, rozbawiona, tak prześlicznie składała rączki, takim naiwnym głosikiem szczebiotała, tak się słodko wdzięczyła, że Borowiecki szepnął: - Śliczne dziecko! - Tak, tylko w tym ślicznym dziewczątku siedzi przyszła Mesalina! Borowiecki nie mógł zaprotestować, bo się zbliżali do Róży. - Róża Mendelsohn! Nazwisko samo mówi: ile! ta druga, popielata, to Mela Grunspan, posagu nie wymienię w cyfrach, ale mogę pana objaśnić, że to najlepsza i najrozumniejsza panna w Łodzi - szepnął i przedstawiał go przyjaciółkom, które ciekawie mu się przyglądały. - Za chudy! - szepnęła Róża z taką miną, że Mela nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu. A Bernard przedstawił go jeszcze kilkunastu kobietom starym i młodym i wszędzie go odpowiednio informował, a skończywszy pracę puścił wolno na środku salonu. Borowiecki stanął przy ścianie i ciekawie się przyglądał zebranym. Na wprost niego były drzwi osłonięte zielono-złotymi portierami, prowadzące do buduaru, w którym siedziała samotnie Likiertowa i patrzyła na niego, nie zauważył na razie tego wzroku, bo go zajmowały kolorowe grupy kobiet wśród mebli, kwiatów i zieloności, skrzące się drogimi kamieniami jak wystawy sklepowe złotników, i grupy czarnych fraków porozrzucane na tle ścian i na tle tego przepychu barw strojów kobiecych jak czarne brzydkie kraby na tle gobelinu. Kilka starszych pań, uginających się prawie pod masą koronek, złota i brylantów, siedziało obok niego i rozmawiało tak głośno, że się odsunął nieco. - Prawda, że to wspaniałe, można by z tego obraz namalować - zagadnęła przechodząca Endelmanowa pociągając go za sobą. - Nieporównane! - Zabieram pana, bo ktoś chce pana poznać, tylko uprzedzam, że ten ktoś bardzo piękny i bardzo niebezpieczny. - Tym gorzej dla mnie - szepnął tak skromnie, że Endelmanowa roześmiała się i uderzając go wachlarzem po ręku, szepnęła słodko: - Z pana jest człowiek niebezpieczny. - Dla samego siebie najbardziej - odpowiedział zupełnie serio i wszedł za nią do maleńkiego, po chińsku urządzonego buduaru. Przedstawiła do słynnej piękności łódzkiej, siedzącej niedbale na żółtej chińskiej sofie, z filiżanką herbaty w ręku. - Musi mi pan wybaczyć śmiałość chociażby dla odwagi przyznania się, że dawno pragnęłam poznać pana. - Doprawdy, ale nie godzien jestem tego zaszczytu - mówił znużony i znudzony, oglądając się na salon, czy nie nadchodzi jaki wybawca. - Mam jednak do pana pewien żal! - Czy nie do zapomnienia? - zapytał z uśmiechem, śledząc jej żywe ruchy. - Z pewnością zapomnę, jeśli pan okaże skruchę odpowiednią. - Chociaż nie wiem za co, żałuję jednak szczerze. - Żal mój pochodzi stąd, że mi pan męża oczarował. - Czy narzekał, że bawił się wtedy źle z nami? - Przeciwnie, dowodził bowiem, że pierwszy raz w życiu bawił się tak dobrze. - Więc zamiast żalu powinna pani zapłacić mi wdzięcznością, i to podwójną. - Dlaczego podwójną? - Że się bawił dobrze i swoją obecnością nie popsuł pani przejażdżki do Pabianic - dodał z naciskiem i bystro patrzył w jej oczy i brwi napięte niepokojem. Roześmiała się sucho i zaczęła poprawiać wspaniały naszyjnik z pereł, osadzonych w brylanty, który otaczał jej marmurową, prześlicznie uformowaną szyję. W tym ruchu rękawiczki, dochodzące aż do ramion, zsunęły się nieco i odsłoniły klasycznie piękne ręce; oddychała tak szybko, że do połowy tylko przysłonięte piersi wznosiły się i opadały. Była istotnie bardzo piękną, ale tą suchą, klasyczną, zimną pięknością; szarostalowe bez połysku oczy patrzyły jak zamarznięta szyba pod przyczernionymi mocno brwiami, patrzyła długo na Karola i w końcu szepnęła: - Dlaczego Lucy nie przyszła? I lekka ironia zamigotała w jej oczach. - Nie wiem, bo nie wiem, kogo pani ma na myśli - rzekł spokojnie na pozór. - Pani Zukerowa. - Nie wiedziałem, że pani Zuker ma takie imię. - Dawno się pan z nią widział? - Muszę rozumieć pytanie, abym mógł na nie odpowiedzieć. - Ach, pan nie rozumie? - powiedziała przeciągle z uśmiechem i błysnęła rzędem wspaniałych zębów spoza małych bardzo i wyciętych w łuk amora ust. - Pani mnie indaguje? - zapytał dosyć porywczo, bo go irytowało jej spojrzenie i ta chętka udręczania, jaka się przewijała w jej twarzy. Ściągnęła brwi lekko i patrzyła się w niego spojrzeniem Junony, do której była bardzo podobna. - Nie, panie, ja pytam tylko o Lucy, o naszą serdeczną przyjaciółkę, bo i ja ją kocham nie mniej, może tylko trochę inaczej - dodała łagodnie. - Muszę pani wierzyć, że pani Z. jest godną kochania. - I jest godną niezapierania się tej miłości, panie Borowiecki. Żyjemy ze sobą jak dwie siostry i nie ukrywamy przed sobą nic - powiedziała z naciskiem. - Więc? - zapytał stłumionym przez gniew głosem, bo zalała go złość, że Lucy wypaplała przed tą klasyczną lalką ich tajemnice. - Więc trzeba mi ufać i starać się zasłużyć na moją przyjaźń, która nieraz może być bardzo pomocna. - Dobrze. Zaczynam od tej chwili. Przesiadł się na sofę i pocałował ją w obnażone ramię, bo była wygorsowaną pod pachy i tylko paski naszywane drogimi kamieniami trzymały suknię na ramionach. - Tą drogą nie idzie się do wiernej, siostrzanej przyjaźni! - szepnęła, odsuwając się nieco, z uśmiechem. - Ale przyjaźń nie powinna mieć tak cudownych ramion ani być tak piękną. - Ani nie powinna zdradzać takich gwałtownych, ludożerczych instynktów - powiedziała wstając i rozprostowując swoje rozwinięte doskonale kształty, poprawiła troskliwie kunsztownie ufryzowane w wałki na skroniach blond włosy i rzekła widząc, że i on podniósł się: - Pan zostanie na chwilę, byliśmy ze sobą akurat tak długo, że mogę pana posądzić o miłość do mnie. - Czyżby się pani gniewała za taką miłość? - A Lucy, panie Karolu! Dobrzem Dowiedziała, że pan jest ludożercą. - A raczej pięknożercą. - Przyjmuję w czwartki, proszę przyjść trochę wcześniej!... - Zobaczymy się jeszcze dzisiaj? - Nie, bo ja zaraz wychodzę, opuściłam chore dziecko dla pana... - Szkoda, że nie mogę wyrazić swojej wdzięczności tak, jak chciałbym? - zawołał z uśmiechem, ogarniając spojrzeniem jej gors wspaniały i szyję. Zakryła się wachlarzem, skinęła mu głową i poszła, pokrywając uśmiechem pewne zakłopotanie. - Panie Borowiecki, pani Trawińska o pana się dopomina! - zawołał Bernard. - Gdzież piękna dyrektorowa? - Poszła siać oczami śmierć i zniszczenie - odrzekł. - Nudna baba! - Czy pan bywa na jej czwartkach? - Cóż bym tam robił! Bywają tylko jej wielbiciele i kochankowie: przeszli, obecni i przyszli... Czekamy na pana! Borowiecki czuł się tak znudzonym, że zamiast iść do Trawińskiej, chciał bokiem nieznacznie przesunąć się do drzwi głównych i wyjść, ale przechodząc obok portier sąsiedniego buduaru spotkał się oko w' oko z Likiertową, swoją dawną miłością. Cofnęła się z powrotem, a on, ciągnięty nieprzeparcie jej spojrzeniem, poszedł w ślad za nią. Nie mówili ze sobą już od roku, rozeszli się nagle, bez jednego słowa wyjaśnień; spotykali się czasami na ulicy, w teatrze, witali się z daleka, jak obcy sobie zupełnie, a jednak często stawała przed nim jej twarz dumna i smutna, jak wyrzut cichy i bolesny. Kilkakrotnie chciał mówić z nią, ale zawsze brakło mu odwagi, bo go trapiło to, że nie miał jej co powiedzieć, nie kochał jej. A teraz to niespodziewane spotkanie oszołomiło i przeniknęło bolesną męką. - Dawno pana nie widziałam - powiedziała spokojnie. - Emma! Emma! - wyszeptał bezwiednie, wpatrując się w jej bladą twarz. - Proszę państwa, w tej chwili rozpoczyna się koncert? - zawołała Endelmanowa obrzucając ich Spojrzeniem. Jakoż zaraz rozległ się akompaniament fortepianu i czysty, dźwięczny sopran zalał melodią piosenki salon. Wrzawa umilkła i wszystkich oczy utonęły w śpiewaczce. Ale oni nic nie słyszeli prócz niespokojnego, trwożliwego bicia serc własnych. Emma usiadła na niskim, wspartym na smokach foteliku, osłoniętym od kominka ekranem, przez który złoty brzask ognia przeciekał i zabarwiał różem jej bladą, o liliowym tonie twarz, bardzo smutną twarz starzejącej się piękności. Borowiecki stanął z boku i patrzył się spod spuszczonych nieco powiek na jej twarz jeszcze bardzo piękną, ale już poznaczoną pazurami czasu; na skroniach zapadniętych rozwijała się cała sieć drobnych zmarszczek i zbiegała pod oczami, pod królewskimi oczami, których czarne źrenice, otoczone błękitnawymi białkami, jak u dziecka, świeciły ostrym blaskiem spod ciężkich, długich powiek, porysowanych siatką sinych i cienkich jak włosy żyłek. Oczy były podkreślone również sinymi plamami, które przebijały się spod delikatnej warstwy bielidła. Czoło wysokie i bardzo piękne było odsłonięte, bo miała czarne włosy, przeświecające srebrnymi nitkami, zaczesane na uszy, w których wisiały ogromne dwa brylanty. Mocno purpurowe usta, bardzo wydatne, miały wyraz cierpienia, opuszczały się kątami ku silnie zarysowanym szczękom. A w całej twarzy i głowie lekko pochylonej czuć było znękanie, jakie bywa po długiej i bolesnej chorobie, bo nawet te jedynie młode usta wyglądały jak więdnący kwiat granatu - i miała w swej twarzy jakąś cierpką, melancholijną słodycz kobiet wyczerpanych miłością. Jej delikatne rysy, odbijające natychmiast każde uczucie, jakie przewijało się przez serce i mózg, ściągały się nerwowo i drgały samymi odruchami wrażeń. Była ubrana w ciemnofioletową suknię, przybraną przy odsłoniętym biuście mocno żółtymi koronkami, naszywanymi rubinami i ametystami; figurę miała tak zgrabną i wysmukłą, że można ją było wziąć za młodą dziewczynę, gdyby nie pewna sztywność pleców i opadnięcie ramion. Siedziała wachlując się lekko, nie patrzyła na niego, nie patrzyła na nikogo, chociaż jej promienne spojrzenia obejmowały cały salon, bo czuła jego oczy na swej twarzy i to spojrzenie, które paliło, przenikało jej rozgoryczone i smutne serce zarzewiem dziwnie palącego bólu. Stał przy niej tak blisko, że słyszała jego oddech i skrzyp gorsu, gdy się pochylał, widziała jego rękę, którą się podpierał o żardinierkę, mogła podnieść oczy i nasycać się tym tak bardzo kochanym, tak bardzo wyczekiwanym, ale nie zrobiła tego, siedziała nieporuszenie. Wiedział, że ona jest z tych kobiet, które raz tylko kochają, że to jedna z tych marzycielskich bluszczowych dusz, spragnionych idealnego życia, głuchych i ślepych na zwykłą codzienność, a pełnych namiętnych żądz kochania i oddawania się na wieczność całą ukochanemu, a równocześnie pełnych dumy i poczucia własnej godności. To go właśnie irytowało najwięcej, bo wolał stosunek z kobietami pospolitymi, którym pod wykwintną zewnętrznością biją zwykłe serca samic lub sprzętów gospodarskich. Takie nie robią tragedii z miłostki przelotnej, kończą ją na łzach, na bezsenności, na drugim wreszcie kochanku albo powracają do przerwanych chwilowo funkcji gospodarskich i zostają znowu tym, czym były przedtem, tj. niczym. - Co ja jej powiem? - myślał znowu. - Bardzo ładnie śpiewa, prawda? Przerwała milczenie nie patrząc na niego. - Tak, tak! - odpowiedział prędko, goniąc wzrokiem śpiewaczkę, którą po skończeniu piosnki otoczył tłum mężczyzn i odprowadzał do bufetu. Fortepian zamilkł i gwar z większą siłą niż przedtem wionął po salonie. Lokaje roznosili lody, konfitury, ciastka, cukierki i szampańskie, które co chwila hukało korkami. - Czy pan już puścił w ruch swoją fabrykę? - Nie, jeszcze, dopiero koło jesieni to zrobię - odpowiedział zdumiony, bo był przygotowany na inne zupełnie zapytanie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, zajrzeli aż do głębi dusz. Emma opuściła pierwsza, bo źrenice jej zaszkliły się łzami, i rzekła cicho: - Z całej duszy życzę panu szczęścia we... wszystkim... a chyba... pan... wierzy... że mu szczerze... życzą... - Jak nikomu. - I zawsze jednakowo... bez zmiany... Głęboki żal zadrgał w jej głosie. - Dziękuję... Pochylił głowę. - Żegnam pana - powiedziała powstając, ale takim tonem, że zadrżał i pod wpływem jakiejś nagłej obawy czy strachu zaczął szeptać gorączkowo: - Emma, nie odchodź tak! Muszę się z tobą widzieć, jeśli nie zapomniałaś o mnie zupełnie, jeśli mnie nie masz za ostatniego nędznika, to pozwól mi przyjść do siebie, muszę z tobą mówić, chcę ci powiedzieć... odpowiedz mi chociaż słówko, błagam cię. - Patrzą na nas! Żegnam pana. Nie mam panu nic do powiedzenia, przeszłość tak zamarła w moim sercu, że jej już nie pamiętam, a jeśli chwilami wspominam, to ze wstydem. Powlekła przyćmionym łzami spojrzeniem po jego pobladłej twarzy i odeszła. Te ostatnie słowa były nieprawdą, ale włożyła w nie całą swoją zemstę, której teraz idąc wolno przez salon tak bardzo żałowała, że miała nieprzepartą chęć powrotu do niego i rzucenia mu się do nóg, błagania o przebaczenie - ale nie powróciła, szła wolno, uśmiechając się do znajomych i zamieniając słowa i spojrzenia z nimi, a nie widząc prawie nikogo. Przyjechała do Endelmanów umyślnie dla Karola, zdecydowała się na ten krok po długich miesiącach cierpień, po strasznych szamotaniach z tęsknotą i z miłością, które ją całą przepalały. Chciała go widzieć i mówić z nim, bo na dnie jej dumnego serca, pod rumowiskami cierpień i zawodów, tlił się ostatni płomyk nadziei, że on ją kocha jeszcze, że tylko jakieś niewytłumaczone przyczyny rozdzieliły ich chwilowo, po których wyjaśnieniu i usunięciu... A teraz wracała jak grób, w którym ostatnie ślady życia zgniły i rozpadły się w strzępy, pokryte wielką, martwą cichością nocy wiecznej. Borowiecki poszedł pomiędzy ludzi do bufetu, aby się orzeźwić, bo połknął jej słowa ostatnie jak wilk połykający zamrożoną w tłuszczu sprężynę, która teraz rozprężała się z wolna i darła mu wnętrzności ostrym, przenikliwym bólem. Byłby wszystko zniósł: i łzy, i rozpacz, i wyrzuty, ale tej pogardy, jaką go spoliczkowała, znieść nie mógł, a znieść musiał, bo Endelmanowa go zabrała, aby mu pokazywać obrazy i zbiory dzieł sztuki, nagromadzone w kilku pokojach dosyć bezładnie, ale musiała go zaraz odstąpić Grosglikowi, który miał do niego jakiś interes. Po śpiewach towarzystwo znowu się rozsypało. Szaja, otoczony swoim dworem, przeniósł się do bufetu, a w salonie panowała teraz Trawińska, otoczona gronem młodych kobiet, pomiędzy którymi były Mela i Róża. Endelmanowa co chwila podchodziła do kogoś i szeptała tryumfująco: - Cała Łódź jest u nas dzisiaj! Prawda, że się dobrze bawią? - Cudownie! - odpowiadano ziewając ukradkiem, bo się istotnie nikt dobrze nie bawił. - Panie Endelman! - wołała na męża, śpiesznie podbiegającego krokiem baletowym, co przy jego cienkich nóżkach i dużym brzuchu robiło śmieszne wrażenie. - Panie Endeiman, do buduaru chińskiego każ pan zanieść lodów! - Zaraz każę zanieść lodów, co? - odpowiadał osłaniając dłonią ucho. - I szampańskiego dla panów. - Zaraz i szampańskiego dla panów. - Prawda, że się dobrze bawią? - zapytała go po cichu. - Co? Ślicznie, bardzo ślicznie, wypili prawie wszystko szampańskie. Rozeszli się, bo Endelman zaglądał co chwila do bufetu, aby tam gospodarzyć i z pewną wyniosłą przykrością stwierdzać, że goście pomijali inne wina, a pili tylko szampańskie, - Te chamy piją szampańskie, jakby to było Munchenbier, co? - szepnął do Bernarda. - Masz przecież jeszcze dosyć zapasów. - Mam wino, ale oni nie mają wychowania, żeby tak pić, jakby to nic nie kosztowało! - Paradny jesteś, muszę to w Łodzi opowiedzieć. - Co? no, nie bądź głupi, Bernard. Ale Bernard nie słuchał i ze śmiechem opowiadał Róży, przy której usiadł. - Panowie, damy się nudzą same! - wołał Endeiman do młodzieży zgromadzonej w bufecie, aby ją odciągnąć od picia, nikt się jednak nie ruszył. Bernard sam jeden bawił panie, siedział na wprost Trawińskiej i rozmawiał z nią, wyrzucając co chwila takie zabawne paradoksy, że czerwona głowa Róży pochylała się aż ku kolanom, żeby stłumić śmiech, a Trawińska śmiała się swobodnie i z subtelnie pobłażliwym śmiechem z jego błazeństw, a szukała oczami męża, który teraz rozmawiał z Borowieckim pod Dianą tak żywo, że głosy ich chwilami słyszała. Reszta towarzystwa nudziła się, jak mogła. Mada chodziła nieco senna i udawała, że się przygląda obrazom, a przysuwała się coraz bliżej do Borowieckiego. Starsze panie drzemały w fotelikach lub skupione po buduarach opowiadały sobie nowiny, młodsze słuchały rozmowy Trawińskiej z Bernardem i spoglądały ciężkim, żałosnym wzrokiem w stronę bufetu, skąd huczały podniecane szampanem głosy mężów i ojców. Z wolna nuda rozlewała się po salonie. Patrzano na siebie obojętnie i jakby wrogo, jakby jedni drugim przypisując winę tego wspólnego nudzenia się. Obejrzano stroje, otaksowano klejnoty, jakimi panie i panny były literalnie obładowane, obgadano i salon, i gospodarzy, i przyjęcie, i samych siebie, a teraz nie było już co robić więcej. Nic tutaj zebranych nie łączyło, nie mieli nic wspólnego. zebrali się razem, bo pewien ton łódzkiego życia nakazywał bywać u Endelmanów, jak nakazywał zachwycać się ich galerią obrazów i ich zbiorami dzieł sztuki, jak nakazywał czasom bywać w teatrze. Jak również nakazywał od czasu do czasu dać coś na biednych, narzekać na brak życia towarzyskiego w Łodzi, wyjeżdżać za granicę itd. Naginali się z trudem do pewnych form przyjętych w świecie, a które były im obce i obojętne, Właśnie prawie o tym samym rozmawiał Bernard. - Pan Łodzi nie kocha? - przerwała mu Trawińska, aby skrócić zbyt długą tyradę. - Nie, ale żyć bez niej nie mógłbym, bo nigdzie bardziej się nie nudziłem i nigdzie więcej nie spostrzegłem śmieszności. - A, pan się zajmuje zbieraniem pewnych śmieszności. - Potępiła pani uśmiechem moją zabawę. - Niezupełnie, rada bym usłyszeć o celu tego zbierania. - Myślałem, że pani będzie rada co usłyszeć z mego zbioru. - Omylił się pan w przypuszczeniu, nie jestem ciekawa. - Niczego? - zapytał trochę drwiąco. - Przynajmniej bliźnich swoich. - Jeśli ci są nudni, ach, jak bardzo nudni! - szepnęła Toni żałośnie. - Nawet kobiety panią nie obchodzą? - Obchodzą mnie tyle tylko, ile wszyscy ludzie. - A gdybym chciał opowiedzieć coś bardzo ciekawego, na przykład o pani dyrektorowej Smolińskiej, która w tej chwili wychodzi? - zapytał cicho. - O nieobecnych, tak samo jak o umarłach, nie mówię nigdy. - Może ma pani rację, bo jedni i drudzy bywają nudni. - A najbardziej ci pozujący na znudzonych - zawołała z naciskiem Róża, patrząc na niego ironicznie. - Dobrze. Mówmy o obrazach, czy to nie właściwy temat dla pani? - zawołał podrażniony. - To już lepiej o literaturze - podjęła Toni gorąco, która była słynną zjadaczką romansów. - Pan czytał Bourgeta La Terre Promise? - zapytała nieśmiało milcząca cały czas ta zakurzona, z twarzą podobną do zatrzymanego zegara. - Nie czytuję literatury jarmarcznej; w dzieciństwie czytałam Historię o Magielonie, Różę z Tanenbergu i podobne arcydzieła, to mi wystarcza na resztę żywota. - Za ostro pan sądzi Bourgeta - odezwała się Mela. - Być może, że ostro, ale sprawiedliwie. - Dziękuję pani za poparcie - skłonił głowę przed Trawińską. - Czytałem jakąś książkę tego niby wielkiego pisarza, niby psychologa, niby moralisty, czytałem dosyć pilnie, bo zmusił mnie do tego rozgłos, jakim się on cieszy u nas, no, i wydał mi się starcem lubieżnym, opowiadającym w tonie podniosłym, a z cynicznym uśmieszkiem, szkaradne historyjki. - Może zaczniemy teraz mówić o kobietach, czy to nie właściwy temat dla panów? - zaczęła Trawińska złośliwie. - Ha, to mówmy o tak nazywanej płci pięknej, kiedy już nie mamy zabawniejszego tematu. Rozkrzyżował komicznie ręce, ale był zły na Ninę. - Ostrożnie, bo pan nas obrażać zaczyna. - Anioły ziemskie obrażać się nie powinny, że jednak ja mało mogę mówić o aniołach, bo ten rodzaj niewiele jest znany w Łodzi, odejdę i przyprowadzę kogoś, który w tej specjalności jest au courant. Powiedział dosyć twardo, podniósł się i zaraz przyprowadził Kesslera, młodego, chudego Niemca, o żółtych włosach, niebieskich wyłupiastych oczach i wielkich, mocno wysuniętych szczękach, obrośniętych również żółtym zarostem. - Robert Kessler! - zarekomendował, posadził na swoim miejscu i odszedł do grupy mężczyzn, którzy pod przewodnictwem Endelmana oglądali obrazy w długim, stanowiącym właściwą galerię pokoju. - Panie Grosglik, patrz pan na tę Madonnę, to jest z Drezna Madonna. - Śliczny obraz! - mówił przeciągle stary Libernrian i włożywszy ręce w kieszenie, wypiął brzuch, pochylił głowę na piersi i przypatrywał się ramom obrazu. - To jest obraz medalowany, patrz pan, tu stoi: "Medaille d'or", to jest obraz masiw i kosztuje grube pieniądze, co? - Ile? - rzekł cicho Grosglik gładząc wskazującym palcem lewej ręki, na którym błyszczał krwawnik oprawny w złoto, twarde czarne bokobrody, które mu oblepiały okrągłą twarz niby kotlety z kostką; wąsy i brodę miał wygolone starannie. Podnosił brodę tak wysoko, że dwie fałdy skóry na grubym czerwonym karku zakrywały mu kołnierzyk i czyniły go podobnym do krótkiej wypasionej świni, usiłującej daremnie ściągnąć z błota wiszącą bieliznę; prawą rękę trzymał w kieszeni białej kamizelki. - Ile? - powtórzył cicho, bo zawsze mówił cicho, i z wielką powagą podniósł brwi, które ostrymi półkolami rysowały się na jego wypukłym czole i stanowiły mocny kontrast swoją czarnością z siwymi włosami i różową cerą twarzy. - Nie pamiętam, bo tym się zajmuje mój sekretarz - odpowiedział niedbale Endelman. - Patrz pan na ten obraz rodzajowy, to żywe prawie, to się rusza. - Bardzo ładne farby! - mruknął któryś. - I jeszcze ładniejszy kapitał, co? - Ja, ja? same ramy do taki landszaft kosztuje drogo - mówił z powagą gruby Knaabe, ze znawstwem stukając cygarniczką w brązowe ramy. - Przecież pana stać nawet i na złote, panie Knaabe; bo kogo stać na kapelusz, tego musi być stać i na głowę - zaśmiał się Grosglik, który zawsze prawie popierał swoje wywody porównaniami. - To jest genialne powiedzenie, panie Grosglik - zawołał Bernard tłumiąc śmiech. - Mnie stać i na to - szepnął skromnie bankier. - Proszę panów, jeszcze jedna Madonna, to jest kopia z Cimabuego, ale lepsza od oryginału, ja panu daję słowo, że lepsza, bo ona kosztuje całe tysiąc rubli, co? - zawołał zobaczywszy wątpiący uśmiech na ustach bankiera. - Zobaczymy, ja bardzo lubię Madonny. Ja swojej Mery kupiłem Murillowską Madonnę, jej to sprawia przyjemność mieć w swoim pokoju taki obraz, to czemu ja nie miałem kupić? Obejrzeli w ten sposób kilkadziesiąt obrazów i stanęli przed wielkim mitologicznym malowidłem, zajmującym pół ściany i przedstawiającym wejście do Hadesu. - To duża sztuka - wykrzyknął z podziwem Knaabe. Endelman zaczął objaśniać treść obrazów, ale mu żywo przerwał Grosglik. - To jest zwykły grabarz, a to jest głupi obraz, po co malować takie smutne rzeczy! Jak zobaczę pogrzeb, to ja się później muszę leczyć, bo mnie przez parę dni boli w sercu. Kto ma umrzeć, to się nie utopi! - Drugi numer koncertu, proszę panów do salonu! - zapraszała Endelmanowa. - Powinszować państwu takiej galerii, powinszować! - wołał bankier. - Co oni będą wiprawiać w salonie? - Służę panu programem, tam jest wydrukowane. Bernard podał mu długi pasek surowego jedwabiu, ozdobiony ręcznymi malowidłami, na którym był po francusku wypisany program. Wrócili do salonu, gdy się już przyciszyło, bo wynajęta para popisywała się jakimś dialogiem francuskim. Mężczyźni, skupieni przy drzwiach od bufetu, słuchali ze znudzonymi twarzami i powoli cofali się do porzuconych szklanek i kieliszków; kobiety natomiast słuchały z chciwością i pożerały oczami parę deklamatorów, udających młodych naiwnych kochanków, którym się zdarzył wypadek, że na przejeżdżających napadli w górach zbójcy, zabrali i rozdzielili. Spotkali się właśnie i opowiadali swoje przygody z takim naiwnym cynizmem, z takim eleganckim wyuzdaniem, że panie trzęsły się ze śmiechu i co chwila biły entuzjastyczne brawa. - Ah, mon Dieu, mon Dieu! Tres joli, tres joli! - wykrzykiwała głośno z zachwytu uklejnotowana jak sklep jubilerski pani Cohn, żona jednego z fabrykantów, i jej małe, zarosłe tłuszczem oczka tryskały łzami zadowolenia, i tak się bawiła doskonale, że trzęsły się jej tłuste, nalane policzki i ramiona podobne do wałów obwiniętych w czarny jedwab. - Co oni cię kosztują, Endelman? - zapytał cicho Grosglik. - Sto rubili i kolację, ale to warto tysiąc, bo się goście dobrze bawią. - To jest dobry pomysł, na imieniny żony muszę ich zamówić. - Zamów pan zaraz, to ustąpią dobry rabat - szepnął mu Bernard przez ramię i przesunął się do Meli, siedzącej poza wszystkimi samotnie, bo Róża siadła w pierwszym rzędzie, aby nie stracić i słowa z dialogu. - Budzę cię, Mela! O czym marzysz? - W tej chwili myślałam o tobie - szepnęła cicho, podnosząc na niego swoje szare oczy. - Nie, myślałaś o Wysockim! - syknął i gniewnie obrywał hiacynty rozkwitłe, stojące na stoliczku, obok którego usiadł. Patrzyła na niego zdumionymi i jakby wylękłymi oczami. - Mogłam tak samo myśleć o L. Landau, o którym ze znajomych, jakich nazwiska mogłeś wymienić z równą domyślnością, jeśli nie uwierzyłeś moim słowom. - Przepraszam cię, Mela, zrobiłem ci przykrość? - Tak, bo wiesz, że nigdy nie mówię tego, czego nie myślę. - Daj mi rękę. Wysunęła mu dłoń obciśniętą w białą rękawiczkę z szarym wyszyciem. Odpiął guziki i pocałował ją w dłoń dosyć mocno. - Skoro Wysockiemu wolno, wolno i mnie! - tłumaczył, gdy mu dosyć ostro wyrwała rękę. - Ale, a propos Landaua. Mówili mi na mieście, że wychodzisz za niego, czy to prawda? - A coś odpowiadał tym, którzy ci mówili o moim małżeństwie? - Że to pogłoska, która się nigdy nie sprawdzi. - Dziękuję, bo się istotnie nie sprawdzi. Daję ci słowo, że za niego nie wyjdę - dodała silniej, widząc niedowierzanie w jego oczach. Po jego chudej, nerwowej twarzy przeleciał błysk zadowolenia. - Wierzę ci, ja ani chwili nie przypuszczałem, żebyś mogła iść za niego. Ty i taki kantorowicz ordynarny. przecież to zwykły macher bez wychowania, brudny Żydziak. Wolałbym już w ostatnim razie Wysockiego dla ciebie. Błysnęła oczami, lekki rumieniec mgłą różu powlókł jej twarz, spuściła powieki pod jego badawczym wzrokiem i poprawiając bransoletkę szepnęła: - Nie bardzo lubisz Wysockiego? - Cenię go jak człowieka, bo jest prawym i dosyć rozumnym, ale nie cierpię go jako twojego wielbiciela. - Mówisz, aby mówić, bo dobrze wiesz, że nikt nie jest mniej moim wielbicielem od niego - powiedziała niby szczerze, bo chciała wyciągnąć z Bernarda, jeśli wiedział, jakie szczegóły o Wysockim. Przypuszczała bowiem, że jeśli się przyjaźnią, to i zwierzać się muszą przed sobą. - Wiem, co mówię. On jeszcze z tej miłości nie zdaje sobie sprawy, ale już cię kocha. - Cóż z tego, kiedy on katolik! - zawołała bezwiednie, zdradzając się ze swojej tajemnicy. - A, tak rzeczy stoją! Winszuję ci, winszuję! - szeptał wolno i zjadliwy, żrący uśmiech okolił mu cienkie usta. Rozgarnął niedbałym ruchem czarne kędzierzawe włosy, pokręcił małe wąsiki i powstał; na jego delikatną, wybitnie semicką twarz padł jakiś cień rozdrażnienia czy też gniewu. Nozdrza mu drżały ze wzruszenia tłumionego, a czarne, o oliwkowym odcieniu oczy biegały niespokojnie po jej twarzy. Wykręcił się i odchodził bez słowa. - Bernard! - zawołała za nim prędko. - Zaraz powrócę - powiedział odwracając do niej twarz już spokojną, przez którą wił się tylko zwykły pogardliwy uśmiech. Mela nie zwracała uwagi na jego rozdrażnienie, bo to, co powiedział, zatopiło jej serce w dziwnie rozkosznym cieple. Siedziała z przymkniętymi oczami i wciągając silną woń hiacyntów szeptała, upojona wielką radością i szczęściem: - Więc to jest prawda? Ale jej radość przerwały grzmiące brawa, jakimi ogólnie zasypywano dialogistów, gdy skończyli. - Tres joli, mon cher Bernard! - wykrzykiwała jeszcze Cohnowa, wycierając załzawione oczy i mokrą od tłuszczów twarz, do Bernarda, który przechodził obok niej. - Ona mówi francuszczyzną krowy hiszpańskiej - szepnął do Trawińskiej, która szukała oczami męża. Uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi. - Może państwo zechcą nie opuszczać swoich miejsc, co? - mówił podniesionym głosem Endelman. Jakoż i zaraz lokaje wynieśli pod okno sztalugi i ustawili je w świetle, a na znak Endelmanowej odkryli zasłonę. - Proszę państwa do obrazu! do nowego arcydzieła! proszę oglądać! Panie Endelman, każ pan podnieść story. Skupili się wprost płótna uwieńczonego wieńcem laurowym, z którego wychylała się scena morska Kraya: kilka nimf odpoczywało na skale, wynurzającej się spod błękitnych cichych wód jakiejś południowej zatoki. Magnoliowe drzewa, pokryte kwiatem, podobne do stożkowych bukietów, kładły różowy ton na szafiry wód, które z jakąś pieszczotą marszczyły się i biły w zielone skaliste brzegi. Kilka mew zataczało kręgi nad nimfami, a z boku, z lasu laurów o błyszczącej zieleni jasnej, z drzew migdałowych i magnolii wychylały się wielkie ciała centaurów, pokryte rudym włosem, z twarzami błyszczącymi żądzą. Nad całym krajobrazem leżała wielka słodka cisza upalnego dnia, przesycona zapachami kwiatów, szmerem morza i barwami turkusowego nieba, które się rozlewało w wielką roztocz i w głębi obrazu łączyło się w jeden ton z morzem. - Czemu one bez ubrania? - Bo im gorąco. - Jak pan chcesz, panie Grosglik, żeby się one kąpały! - To scena mitologiczna, panie Grosglik. - To jest przede wszystkim goła scena. - Cudowny obraz, zachwycający! - wołały panie. - Nu, a gdzie tu leży ich ubranie, dlaczego tu ubranie nie namalowane, ten malarz to musi być fuszer. - To są przecież nimfy, panie Cohn. - Cohn, ty się tak znasz na nimfach jak... nimfy na tobie - zawołał Grosglik. - Panie Cohn, żeby Kray był fuszer, to jego obraz nie byłby u mnie, pan wie? - rzekła wyniośle, z politowaniem Endelmanowa. - Mój mąż się nie zna na tym, on się zna na barchanie - tłumaczyła Cohnowa tak gorąco, że kilka osób wybuchnęło śmiechem. - Jakie to śliczne! Jakie to morze prawdziwe, zu-pełnie takie same, jakie było przy naszej willi w Genui. Myśmy byli w przeszłym roku w Genui. - W Biarritz też jest dużo wody, ale ja nie lubię patrzeć, bo mnie się zaraz niedobrze robi. - Ale niechaj państwo uważają, że to morze prawie słychać, o! a te kwiaty są tak ładne, jakby były robione, i pachną prawdziwie - szeptała Endelmanowa, usilnie zwracając uwagę zebranych na obraz, bo zaczynali już odchodzić. - Farbę czuć - zawołał Knaabe pochylając się do obrazu. - Ale, bo, widzicie państwo, kazałam obraz powerniksować. - Przez to barwy straciły na świeżości i poczerniały, a potem warstwa werniksu błyszczy się tak, że trudno przez to co zobaczyć - tłumaczyła jej Trawińska po cichu, bo sama dosyć odczuwała malarstwo. - Ja lubię, żeby był glanc! Mnie jest wszystko jedno: landszaft, scena rodzajowa, mitologiczna czy historyczna, ja wszystko kupuję, bo my możemy sobie na to pozwolić, ale ja lubię, żeby moje obrazy miały glanc? To porządniej wygląda - tłumaczyła się głośno i tak szczerze, że Nina musiała przysłonić twarz wachlarzem, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. - Bernard, czy ja nie mam racji? - Zupełną, bo się nadaje większą wartość obrazowi. Któż trzyma rondle w kuchni nie wyczyszczone i bez glancu? - Mon cheri, ty się śmiejesz ze mnie, a ja się i tak przyznaję, że lubię, aby wszystko wyglądało porządnie, nowo... - Wiem, bo dlatego kazałaś poczyścić pomadką stare zbroje i chińskie brązowe figurki. Róża roześmiała się z tych objaśnień i żeby zatrzeć ten śmiech zawołała: - Idę ojca przyprowadzić do obrazu. I poszła zaraz do bufetu, gdzie Szaja siedział z Mullerem, i prosiła go, żeby szedł. - Po co mi taka ekspozycja! Mnie tu jest dobrze z panem Mullerem. Ja morze znam, co to jest za wielkie widowisko? Trochę większa sadzawka od mojej, jaką kazałem wykopać w moich dobrach. Kipman, ja cię kiedy zaproszę do moich majątków ziemskich! - zwrócił się do starego przyjaciela, który siedział przy bufecie. - Jakże się panu wydała moja bratowa? - pytał Bernard Borowieckiego. - Bądź co bądź wyjątkowa kobieta. Kupuje obrazy, zbiera galerię. - Aby się nią chwalić. Ta galeria wynosi ją we własnym mniemaniu ponad tę ordynarną, ciemną masę milionów. To kwestia nie potrzeby, zamiłowania, sztuki, a wprost ambicji. - Mniejsza o powody, bo czy są takie lub inne, zgromadziły zawsze dosyć pokaźną liczbę dzieł istotnie wartościowych. - Ach, bratowa ma swój system. Jeśli się jej jaki obraz podoba, to długo chodzi koło niego, wypytuje się znawców o jego wartość, targuje go wytrwale dopiero wtedy, gdy już wie, że kupiwszy go, nic na nim stracić nie może. - Przyjdzie pan do hotelu? Kurowski ma być dzisiaj. - Przyjdę, bo nie widziałem go ze dwa miesiące. - Może mnie pan usprawiedliwi przed braterstwem, ale wyjść zaraz muszę. Uścisnął mu rękę i wyszedł niepostrzeżony. Mrok już zalewał miasto, zapalano latarnie i wystawy sklepów, gdy się znalazł na Piotrkowskiej. Odetchnął z pewną ulgą na powietrzu. Nie opuścił salonu Endelmanów zaraz po wyjściu Likiertowej, żeby nie zwrócono na to uwagi i nie zrobiono nowych plotek, które i tak dosyć szarpały imię Emmy. Nudził się piekielnie, bo ani go nie obchodziło towarzystwo, ani produkcje koncertantów, ani obraz nowy. Był jeszcze ogłuszony tą dziwną rozmową z Emmą i jej ostatnimi słowami. Nie mógł zrozumieć własnego stanu, bo nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak bardzo zdenerwowanym i dotkniętym. - Pogardza i nienawidzi! - myślał i bolała go ta pogarda i nienawiść coraz silniej. Tom I Rozdział XI